This disclosure relates generally to the field of computer systems, and more particularly, to updating of reboot parameters for an operating system on a computer system.
An operating system (OS) is a software program that manages computer hardware resources in a computer system and provides common services for application software that runs on the OS. A computer system may run a single OS, or may include a plurality of partitions that comprise individual virtualized computers running on the same physical computer system. The various partitions may run different instances of the same OS, or different respective OSs. The process of starting up an OS on a computer system is referred to as a boot process. A boot process may be governed by various boot parameters. Respective boot parameters may be defined for the boot processes of the various partitions. The boot parameters may define, for example, the software configuration of the OS, or a location in the memory of the computer system for the partition. In order to change the configuration of an OS on a computer system, the partition's boot parameters may need to be changed by a user, for example, a developer or system administrator of the computer system.